


钥匙

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	钥匙

“啊，汉弗莱爵士，好巧啊。”  
汉弗莱冷冷地哼了一声，算是对伯纳德浮夸演技的回应，他可还没出门就看见伯纳德在他的公车周围转悠了。伯纳德就那么笑着看他，显得过于礼貌和恭敬，近乎狗腿，汉弗莱不得不问一句。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想，您能否让我搭个便车，我刚好也要去滑铁卢车站。”  
汉弗莱瞪大眼睛，警惕地朝司机瞥了一眼，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你—在—干—什—么？”  
今天他们乘同一辆车去滑铁卢，明天就会传遍所有公车司机，后天就会变成他们两个都住在黑索米尔，大后天就会出现他们已经同居十几年的流言！更糟糕的是，这个流言是真的！  
“我刚好要去拜访一位老朋友，”伯纳德装着糊涂，“所以您看——”  
汉弗莱看了看司机和陆陆续续下班的同事，咬牙切齿地答应了，这时候拒绝会显得同样可疑。  
坐进车里的时候汉弗莱发现了自己膝盖上的灰尘，那八成是他翻窗进入内阁会议室的时候蹭上的。看到这个他更加窝火，伯纳德居然帮着哈克对付他！尽管承认伯纳德可能也有身不由己之处，但这不妨碍汉弗莱感到背叛，特别是现在伯纳德还笑嘻嘻地没事人似地同他攀谈，这个小混账一定乐在其中呢！  
“汉弗莱爵士，我刚刚和布鲁斯（——汉弗莱的司机）聊了聊。”  
“哦？”  
“显然司机先生们已经从警卫先生们那里听到了今天的故事，多多少少的。”  
汉弗莱嘴角抽搐，而伯纳德只是看一眼他，看一眼前方。  
“传言说您非常生气，对我很有意见。”伯纳德边说边往他身边凑了凑，“我告诉布鲁斯这都是无稽之谈！您当然知道我是奉令行事，作为私人秘书我无法违抗首相的命令，对不对？”  
“我——”  
“您当然不会生气了！”伯纳德朝司机的方向挤咕眼睛，“我们都知道您是多么讲理一位领导，是不是？”  
碍于司机在场，汉弗莱只好把冲到喉咙和眼底的怒火憋了回去，重重地喷了口气。  
“甚至有人等着看戏，说您将要报复我！荒唐！简直是诽谤！您怎么会做这种事呢？您会吗？”  
“光是这种心态暗示出的想法都很可笑！这无疑是说您小肚鸡肠、公私不分，我同您认识这么多年了，您哪里是这种人呢？您是吗？”  
伯纳德又往前排瞟了瞟，汉弗莱只好不情不愿地咕哝了句“不是”。伯纳德笑了，继续着浮夸的表演：“您当然不是了，大家都知道汉弗莱爵士是一名绅士，宽容大度，是吧？”  
白眼翻多了太累，汉弗莱干脆闭上了眼睛。伯纳德还在他耳边聒噪：“这确实是我的工作失误，首相说门锁年久卡顿需要换掉，我忘了提醒他及时给您配备新的钥匙，是我的问题。如果您要责备，我也是罪有应得。您会责备我吗？”  
汉弗莱睁眼就看见伯纳德从他肩膀上看过来，晶亮晶亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，目光诚恳。  
“……不会。……如果是失误的话。还是可以原谅的，偶尔。”  
“谢谢您。我就知道您总是体谅下属，白厅首脑的典范。”  
汉弗莱不愿再继续这个话题，小混账越学越坏了。“你要去拜访一位朋友？”  
“是的。一位老朋友，自打进白厅我们就认识了。非常亲密。他总是友好、包容，亲和、慷慨，对我也很支持。”伯纳德盯着前方，“简直就像您一样呢！”  
“听起来是个不错的朋友。”汉弗莱干巴巴地回复。  
“没错。而且他十分具有个人魅力，我常常仰望他，希望能够和他一样，”伯纳德又看向汉弗莱，“可以这么说，我非常喜欢他。”  
“唔。”  
“真遗憾不能同他度过更多时光。”  
汉弗莱不自在地清了清嗓子，现在这个话题他也不想继续了。“天气不错。”  
伯纳德看了看黑漆漆的窗外，嘴角噙着笑：“可不是嘛。”  
下车以后汉弗莱向司机道谢，笑着看车开走，随即气鼓鼓地转向伯纳德，恶狠狠问到：“你在干什么？！”  
“如果我不跟着，你肯定会把家里的门锁换了。”伯纳德吓得往后缩了缩下巴，委委屈屈的。  
“现在我一样可以收回你的钥匙！”  
“您才答应过的。一名绅士肯定是言出必行的，对吧？”  
汉弗莱的双眼字面意义地喷着火，又不好食言，最终还是鼓着胸膛一言不发地进了车站。伯纳德在后面跟着他，明智地闭紧了嘴。之前他给大臣出不该出的主意，花了一个月才进汉弗莱的家门；那次给大臣看了不该看的文件，半个月才磨得汉弗莱私下跟他说一句话；还有曾经没有及时给汉弗莱汇报大臣的危险动向，一周都战战兢兢、如临深渊、如履薄冰。  
现在，他把汉弗莱锁在十号门外，在电话里拒绝他过来的请求，闹得整个首相府和白厅无人不知，居然当天就把领导兼情人哄好。伯纳德非常得意，感到自己的生活和工作都有了保障。  
火车轰隆隆地驶进站台的时候，伯纳德悄悄凑到了汉弗莱耳边：“让朋友翻花园进门肯定不是待客之道，对不对？”


End file.
